


Happy Birthday, Baby Boy

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stilinski Family Feels, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of his sixth birthday, Stiles, wide awake and excited, stays under his blankets, his eyes closed, waiting to be woken up. He could just go downstairs, but that ruins most of the fun. No, he is going to wait until his mommy comes in to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by [alpha-privative](http://alpha-privative.tumblr.com/): "If you would be ok with it & wanted to could you do something with stilinski family & love? I could use some happy family feelings." It was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/80434226052/alpha-privative-replied-to-your-post-so-the)

On the morning of his sixth birthday, Stiles, wide awake and excited, stays under his blankets, his eyes closed, waiting to be woken up. He could just go downstairs, but that ruins most of the fun. No, he is going to wait until his mommy comes in to wake him up.

When he hears the footsteps on the stairs, he squeezes his eyes shut tight, and when his bedroom door creaks open, he holds his breath and tries his best to breathe as slowly as possible. He feels the bed dip down with the weight of someone sitting on the edge and feels someone lean over him, press their lips to his forehead. He knows it’s his mommy, can feel the strands of her long hair brush across his face and neck. He smiles when she rubs his nose against his.

"You going to get up some time today?" she says, and he giggles, opens his eyes.

"Nope," he says because they do this every year. 

"No? Hmmm, I guess I’ll just have to eat all the french toast by myself then. I might as well keep all the presents, too. I think Daddy got his favorite flavor of cake this year instead of yours, so he’ll probably eat it all."

Stiles giggles, “No, he didn’t! I saw it in the fridge yesterday. I can read now, you know, and it is vanilla not chocolate.”

"Oh you saw it, already, huh?" He nods, grinning. She taps her chin as if deep in thought. "You sure you don’t want to get out of bed, then?"

He shrugs, waiting for the next part of their annual routine because it’s his favorite part. “I suppose, I will just have to convince you then,” she says and sighs. “You leave me with no other choice.”

She holds up her hands, her fingers curled as if they were claws and goes straight for his sides and his stomach, tickling him. He laughs and squirms around on his bed, giggling as his mommy wiggles her fingers into his flesh. He shrieks out “no’s” and “stops” as he rolls around, trying to get away. She stops tickling and instead kisses him all over his face as he continues to let out peels of laughter.

"Happy birthday, baby boy." She places one last kiss on his forehead before she stands up. "Come on," she says, picking him up by his underarms. He wraps his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist as she gives him support with her own arms. "I’m not going to let you sleep away your birthday. We’ve got stuff to do today!"

He smiles wide and places a big wet kiss on her cheek as she carries him down the stairs. He knows he’ll probably be too big soon for her to do that, but he’s glad that it hasn’t happened yet.

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs, she lets him down, and he runs into the kitchen to see his daddy holding out a plate with a stack of french toast piled on it.

"Just in time!" he says, placing the plate on the table where there is already syrup and milk sitting with clean plates, forks, and cups for the three of them. His daddy pulls out the chair for his seat, and Stiles climbs up into it. He watches his mommy peck his daddy on the lips before taking her seat across from Stiles. His daddy forks a few pieces of toast on to his plate, cutting it up into smaller pieces for him, before he scoots the syrup closer to Stiles to pour on his plate by himself.

His daddy takes a seat and hands the plate of french toast to his mommy. He takes a bite of his toast, and it’s sticky and delicious and sweet. He watches his parents as his mommy smiles and grips his daddy’s hand on the table while they eat. He sees his daddy smile too, wink at him as he laces his fingers with his mommy’s.

"So, what are we doing today?" his daddy asks.

Stiles giggles because they had already asked him a few weeks ago what he wanted to do for his birthday. They told him he got to invite a friend this time now that he’s started school, and he of course invited Scott, his bestest friend in the whole wide world. But even though they all already know what they are doing, asking is still tradition because it’s Stiles’s day and he gets to decide what they do.

"We are going to the zoo!" he shouts. "With Scott!" he adds.

"That’s right," his daddy says, as if remembering just now their plans.

"When’s Scott coming over? Are we leaving as soon as he’s here?" Stiles asks.

His mommy nods, “Yup. I think Mrs. McCall said she would bring him over in an hour or so. As soon as you’re done eating you can go get ready.”

Stiles nods, eating faster, as if that would mean Scott would arrive sooner.

"Slow down there, son. You don’t want to get sick on your birthday," his daddy says. Stiles looks down, chastised and takes slower bites.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" his mommy says, scooting back in her chair and walking to a cupboard above the sink. She pulls out a wrapped present and places it in front of Stiles next to his plate. "You can open the other ones when we have cake later, but this one you can open now."

Stiles’s eyes light up and open wide as he grins down at the present. He thinks he knows what it is, had asked his parents for it months ago when he first saw the commercial for it. He tears open the wrapping paper with glee and kicks his feet excitedly when he sees that it is exactly what he wanted, a 1/34 scale model of the Batmobile. The doors open, and it even makes noise when you push on the turbo engine!

He jumps out of his seat and climbs into his daddy’s lamp to give him a big hug. “Thank you, Daddy!” he says planting a kiss on his cheek. His daddy laughs, gives him a squeeze and pats him on the back.

"You are welcome. Happy birthday."

Stiles climbs down from his daddy’s lap to run over to his mommy who is standing near the sink, rinsing off her plate. He wraps his arms around her legs. “Thank you, Mommy,” he says, looking up at her with a smile.

She kneels down in front of him and gives him a proper hug. “Happy birthday, honey.” She gives him a kiss on the nose. “Are you all done eating?” He nods. “Alright, go get changed.” He walks back to the table and reaches up to take his plate to the sink, but his dad waves him off.

"I got it, son, you take your toy and get ready."

Stiles grins and takes the Batmobile and runs upstairs. He’s excited to show Scott his new toy, and he can’t wait to see all the animals at the zoo. He hopes they see the wolves because they are really cool. He changes out of his pajamas as fast as he can and grabs his toy, still in its package because he can’t get it out, his shoes and socks and runs downstairs.

He stops just before the bottom to hear his mommy and daddy talking quietly to each other. He can hear his mommy giggle a little before he hears his daddy say “I love you” followed by a wet sound that he is pretty sure is a kiss. He walks into the kitchen to find his daddy’s arms wrapped around his mommy’s waist, her arms around his shoulders, kissing.

"Ewww," he says, and his parents break apart and laugh.

"I’ll be sure to say that when I catch you kissing someone," his daddy jokes.

"Girls are gross," he replies.

"You didn’t think that Lydia girl was gross when you told me about her yesterday," his mommy says.

His cheeks redden. “She’s different.”

"Oh?" she says and then gives his daddy a look that he doesn’t really know what it means. Stiles nods. He’s not really sure how to describe it, but Lydia’s not a girl. She’s… really pretty and is like a… princess. Yeah, that’s it. She’s not a girl, she’s a princess.

"You haven’t opened your toy yet?" his daddy asks, pointing to the box in his hands.

"There’s all these string thingies; I can’t get it out," he pouts, holding it up to his daddy. His daddy lifts his chin in understanding and takes out his pocket knife to cut the plastic ties that hold the car to the box.

Once the toy is free, he plays with it, making all kind of noises as he drives it around the house, waiting for Scott to arrive.

***

The zoo is amazing, and Scott got him the best birthday present (after his Batmobile of course). He got him a baseball glove, ball, and bat set and said he had a glove too, so they could play together. They had cake and ice cream, and his parents and got him a few other action figures and some pajamas and clothes. All in all, it was an awesome birthday, the best yet.

And when his mommy and daddy tucked him and said good night, he told them that.

"Best ever, huh?" his daddy says with a laugh. "Wait till next year."

His mom bobs her head in agreement. “Okay, sweetie. Time to go to sleep.” She tucks him into the covers and pulls them tight around him.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," his daddy says, leaning down to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Happy birthday, baby boy," his mom says, giving him a kiss on the forehead. His parents walk out of his room, his daddy’s arm around his mommy’s waist, and he turns over and closes his eyes when he hears the door shut behind them.

He falls asleep dreaming of the wolves he saw in the zoo that day and thinks it might be cool to pet them, or play with them, run with them. Maybe next year he’ll be old enough to do that. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion)


End file.
